Timeline
The Timeline of the is a chronological representation of the series's continuity. Officially, the books do not provide a canon year, but based on retroactive calculations from Sebastian's age, the month/day system from , and the three-quarters full (gibbous) moon mentioned in , it is assumed that the canon year is 2014. The First Days * Jurupari, keeper of the Sacred Flutes, is born to the First Sun and First Woman. * After First Woman's death, Jurupari uses his mother's body to create the First Stars. * First Bat asks First God for a beautiful feathered cloak. First Bat becomes arrogant and First God divests him from his feathers. Blinded by his ugliness, shame, arrogance, vanity and anger, the First Bat retreats into caves, only leaving at night. * Guanayoa, the most beautiful woman in the cacicazgo, makes a deal with First Demon and becomes First Witch, losing her beauty. * Aycayia is tricked into laying with First Demon and conceives a child. She names it after Jurupari. * Guanayoa curses Aycayia's child in utero. * After being born, Jurupari murders the First Murdered Man, the First Murdered Woman, and First Murdered Child, thus becoming the First Murderer. * At First God's behest, First Bat uncovers the identity of First Murderer. Horrified by his discovery, Bat overcomes his anger and vows to serve the Taíno as their spirit-god to stymie the First Murderer. * Jurupari is sentenced to death and thrown into First Fire, thus begetting the First Mosquitoes. * Jurupari's plague of death continues and Guanayoa blames Aycayia for it. * Aycayia is banished to Punta Majagua to serve Guanayoa. Aycayia's Six Sisters go with her. * First Bat becomes a zemi to thwart Jurupari. * Jurupari flees to his mother into Punta Majagua and Aycayia traps him safely inside a gourd. * The Six Sisters summon the Fourteen Warriors to tell them of Aycayia's sacrifice. Guanayoa intercepts them and ensorcels them into killing each other. Aycayia and her Sisters attempt to flee, but Guanayoa curses them so that they can't step foot on any land. Aycayia is turned into a manatee and her Sister into dolphins. In the process, Guanayoa loses her magicks and immortality. 1566 * Spanish conquistadors release Jurupari from its gourd and it devastates the Spanish community on the Ghosts. 1567 * The French invade the Ghosts and vanquish the Spanish. 1799 * Summer: Unknown cartographer draws map of the keys. 1924 * September-October: Sebastian Bohique is born (he was a month shy of 80 in early September 2014). 1941 * December 8: U.S. enters the war (Sebastian aged 16). 1945 * May 8: V-E day; photo taken (Sebastian aged 20). * September 12-15: A category 4 hurricane develops in the Caribbean and skirts the Bermuda triangle (where Próspero keys are located). 1960s-1970s * Sebastian marries Rose Nitaino (he married in his 40s). 1998 * Alonso starts working on a boat "sixteen years ago" ) 2001-2002 * Rain is born. * Charlie is born. * Miranda is born. 2010-2011 * Bastian tries to teach Rain to use the compass and astrolabe. 2014 September 4 * Rain and Charlie play "Attack of the Killer Tourists". * Rain and Charlie meet Miranda. * Rain meets Callahan for the first time. * Rain receives the bracelet from Sebastian; uses it as an armband. September 5 * Sebastian dies. * Rain sees her first ghost, The Dark Man. * Callahan steals the armband. September 6 * Bastian's funeral is held. * Rain sees the 8 ghosts for the first time. * Rain suspects Callahan of stealing her armband. She raids his room, but gets caught. September 7 * Rain learns the identity of the eight ghosts. * Rain recovers the real armband from Callahan's cruiser, with the help of Charlie and the ghosts. * Rain and Charlie escape Callahan, and find the sunken B-17. * The Healer refloats the sunken B-17. In the ensuing flight, Hurricane Julia is defeated with the Seeker's help. * Setebos receives the fake armband from Callahan. * Rain and Charlie discover the Cache at the N.T.Z., and attend the end of summer party. September 8 * Cash's body is found dead. * The Kim family check into the Nitaino Inn. References }} Category:A to Z